1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods, apparatuses, and systems for analyzing elastography of tissue using a one-dimensional ultrasound probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, computer aided diagnosis (CAD) systems for primarily determining medical images, such as ultrasound images, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) images, and computer tomography (CT) images, to provide the presence/absence and a location of abnormal tissue to a user have been developed. Each of the CAD systems aids a user to perform image diagnosis by detecting abnormal tissue based on the presence/absence of the abnormal tissue in medical images, a magnitude of the abnormal tissue, and a location of the abnormal tissue, which are processed by a computer system, and providing a detection result to the user and may be used together with an ultrasound apparatus, an MRI apparatus, a CT apparatus, or the like.